The Revisit
by Luafua
Summary: The whisper he uttered felt so lifelike; there was no way that this could be a dream. Tenten halted her actions when she felt his lips press on her forehead. This couldn't be a dream – Tenten wasn't dreaming was she? Set after the war, whether its one or five years later is up to your imagination. Spoilers I guess, but enjoy reading if you do.


**A/n: Whale, whale, whale... look who it is? Anyhow, I see that my Living Dead muse has yet to hit me... Heh... *shrinks away from vicious glares of impatient readers* **

**Okay! This year, well I promised myself for my anniversary of being on FF, I will post up five oneshots. They all won't be from the same fandom, but the ideas are most inspired by my five important things in my life. This one is based on the nostalgic feeling of friends that are gone. This is also possible for love... I guess... but I've only felt that feeling once... It didn't end so well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did... Neji would still be alive. Damn it Kishimoto... why? Dx *Sobs***

**The Revisit**

Tenten always wondered what it would've been like if Neji did survive the war. She kept her emotions bottled up and cried to herself after the battle was won. No one – not even Lee or Gai knew how she was holding up in the end. They knew that they had to keep smiling for Neji, and wouldn't dare question Tenten's true feelings for her recent loss.

If Neji had been with her, probably would've scolded her for crying for his death, and he would've explained that he died with no regrets. However, it didn't mean that she didn't have any regrets. She had lots of regrets, her confessions, the things she never told him, the backup she never gave him for the one time she needed it. Even though she had the photo of him, it felt like his face was a blur and they morphed with the piles of regret.

Like the failure of telling him how she felt for him. It probably wouldn't do either of them any difference, Neji would've died but Tenten always felt the pain bloom in her chest. If he had known before his death, he would've known and Tenten would've at least had a reaction. He could've returned the feelings, he could've told her he never saw her more as a training partner. But at least he would've known... and she would've had a chance to move on.

In the end, he protected Hinata who was willing to throw herself in front of Naruto.

But Tenten could never blame the hyperactive blonde and the shy Hyuga for her teammate's death. It wasn't their fault – Neji chose to give up his life. The fake world that she imagined almost felt like a reality, Neji was smiling at her. She felt flattered at the smile, but her real pride was directed at the new hairstyle that Lee and Gai-sensei owned.

A miserable sigh escaped her lips, and Tenten frowned when she heard a knock from the door of her room. She tilted her head back with a frown. That was odd – it was already late and she wasn't expecting Lee to come around, especially since he had been at Gai's side with the loyalty that he was known for.

Nervously, Tenten opened the door and her eyes grew wide with alarm at the other figure who was standing at the other side. Her arm reached out, and she went to touch his face as if she had been seeing another illusion.

"Am I dreaming?" Tenten asked herself, her eyes stinging of agony. It felt like the constant reminder that she was still in the genjutsu that the Uchiha put on.

In front of her, the Hyuga genius Hyuga Neji stood. His silvery eyes clear as she recalled and his hair, almost resembling the softest silk. As Tenten touched his face, she was surprised to feel the warm contact from his skin.

"Tenten."

"Neji," Tenten was almost on the verge of breaking down with joy when he said her name. It was the same calm and collected tone that she was used to.

Neji's eyes softened when he reached up and touched her hand with his. "It is," He whispered and Tenten's smile dropped at the realisation, "This is just a dream. But I had to come... I had to see you again."

Without thinking, the brunette tackled Neji into a hug. She was used to hearing Neji cursing about Lee's hugs; butit wasn't a bone crushing. However, it felt like it was tearing her heart apart.

"I don't want you to leave," Tenten begged as she felt something wet on her face. She didn't want to keep crying, especially over a boy. Even though it was a figment of her imagination, Tenten never wanted to let go.

"Neither do I," Neji replied softly and pulled away from the hug. His gaze met her chestnut eyes and he gently brushed back her hair with his fingers. "But I have to. Father is waiting for me, I will always watch over you. Please be happy."

The whisper he uttered felt so lifelike; there was no way that this could be a dream. Tenten halted her actions when she felt his lips press on her forehead. This couldn't be a dream – Tenten wasn't dreaming was she?

Suddenly shooting up from her seated position on her bed, Tenten felt panic hit her. Was she being attacked? No. It must've been just a bad dream – she couldn't remember it after all. But if it was bad, then why did she feel so peaceful? Like she actually found something that she was satisfied with?

A breeze entered the room and the brunette looked over to her wide open window, the curtain followed the breeze. Slowly her hand reached to her forehead, as if someone had kissed her on the spot. It looked like no one was in the room and thankfully no creep that was watching her sleep. Tenten sighed to herself and closed the window, not before she noticed a bird fluttering through the night.

Tenten's eyes softened in recognition, "Neji..."

Maybe it wasn't a dream after all.

**A/n: Honestly, this story was easy to write, painful but easy. I wanted more dedication to Neji, and from the last chap of Naruto, I noticed Tenten's life was... well rather dull. Sure she got to sell weapons, but that's like the Mother Courage thing. The only way for her business to grow was to have another war. But who knows? We can wait and see what they come up with.**

**22/01/15**

**Please review**

**Ciao!**


End file.
